


The Eye of the Storm

by inhystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Vulnerable Derek, emotional derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhystereks/pseuds/inhystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken them a while to get to this point.</p>
<p>The point where they could lay in Derek’s bed, limbs entwined, nothing but skin between them. The point of soft,comfortable silence and slow, easy breaths and Derek’s nose buried in the spot just behind Stiles’ ear because “your scent’s more concentrated there.” The point where Stiles could close his eyes and whisper “I love you”, meaning it with all his heart; and he would feel Derek’s lips curling against his skin and receive a whispered “I love you” in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Storm

It had taken them a while to get to this point.

The point where they could lay in Derek’s bed, limbs entwined, nothing but skin between them. The point of soft, comfortable silence and slow, easy breaths and Derek’s nose buried in the spot just behind Stiles’ ear because “your scent’s more concentrated there.” The point where Stiles could close his eyes and whisper “I love you”, meaning it with all his heart; and he would feel Derek’s lips curling against his skin and receive a whispered “I love you” in return.

Their peace was disturbed by a sudden crash of thunder outside. Stiles jerked in surprise and then exhaled sharply as Derek’s arms tightened far too much. Involuntarily, a pained sound escaped his throat and Derek’s arms loosened immediately. But not by much.

“Sorry. I just… sorry.” His murmur was almost drowned out by the rain now pounding against the windows.

Stiles knew that tone. That was the tone that Derek used when something was bothering him, but he didn't want to tell Stiles because he thought that Stiles would think it was stupid. Stiles thought Derek’s fear of Stiles thinking he’s stupid is stupid, but he would never say that. They’re past the point of only being able to show they care by using backwards insults.

“Hey,” he said quietly, lifting a hand to bury his fingers in Derek’s hair. “What’s the matter?”

For a moment, Derek considers brushing off the question, saying he’s fine even though it’s obvious to Stiles that he’s not. But they’re past the point of thinking they can't trust each other with their emotions. He takes a steadying breath.

“I used to be scared of storms when I was little. I was always afraid that something awful was going to happen. How could it not when the thunder made my ears ring and the sound of rain against the windows echoed endlessly and the sound of the trees in the forest creaking to their breaking point was just so sharp? And when I got too scared, I would sneak into my parents’ room.”

Tears welled in Derek’s eyes and he tried valiantly to hold them back. But then he remembered where he was and who he was with and they were past the point of being afraid to be vulnerable in front of each other.

“I would climb into their bed,” he whispered, teardrops winding paths down his cheeks, down Stiles’ neck. “And I would wiggle around until I was between them. My mom would put her arms around me and my dad would put his arms around the both of us and she would whisper about hurricanes. She would tell me how they were fierce and destructive and dangerous, but if you managed to get past that, if you could get past the pouring rain and whistling wind and raw power, if you could get to the middle, there was peace. No wind. No rain. Just peace. It was called the eye of the storm. And she said that no matter what kind of hurricane my life was, right there in their arms would be the eye of the storm.”

He could smell the salty scent of Stiles’ tears now and he almost wanted to stop. But they were past the point of thinking they were burdens to each other. Past the point of recklessly and unnecessarily sacrificing and martyring themselves for each other.

“I grew out of it eventually. But sometimes, I would still go to their room. And then… and then after. When Laura and I were in New York. Whenever there was a storm, she would always come into my room and she would whisper that our lives were in the middle of the biggest and most destructive hurricane she could imagine, but right there, with just the two of us being together, was the eye of the storm. And now she’s gone. They’re all gone, Stiles. And I…”

He couldn’t say anything else, was past the point of words. He could only press his face further into Stiles’ neck, the skin slick and wet with his tears.

Stiles hugged him tighter, closer and almost didn’t respond. He almost said nothing in the face of Derek’s precious trust and unimaginable pain, because what could he say to make it better? What could he do but make it worse? But they were past the point of fearing that one wrong word would ruin the beautiful relationship they had built.

“They may be gone, Derek,” he croaked hoarsely, “But their memories aren’t. You can remember how safe you felt in your parents’ arms, how calm you felt in Laura’s. And if the day ever comes that you can’t remember, that the feelings don’t come as easily, that you don’t hear their voices as clearly, I will be here. I will be here trying my damndest to make you feel safe and calm and remind you that they may be gone, but you are not alone. You have the pack and you have me and we love you. And yes, our lives are shitty and we have to fight too many battles and try too hard to save lives and crane our necks to look over our shoulders too often and lose too many nights of sleep wondering what’s coming next, but we have each other. And you, you especially, have me. You have all of me.”

He continued to murmur promises and declarations and words of honest, true, pure love.

And Derek, who felt like his bones were hollow and his heart was empty, who felt like he was about to drift away in a vast sea of anger and grief and pain, latched on to Stiles’ voice. He listened carefully to Stiles’ words and heartbeat; breathed in his bright, citrusy scent; felt with every nerve the pads of Stiles’ long fingers tracing the spirals on his back. He let Stiles bring him to the present where he had a new family. It wasn’t the same, it would never be the same. But it was there and he let Stiles remind him. Derek let Stiles ground him, anchor him.

Because they were past the point of denying that they needed each other.

It had taken them a while to get there. But this point, this point with entwined limbs and nothing but skin and soft silence and easy breaths and tender “I love you”s. This point with whispered confessions of painful memories and healing comfort. This point filled with calm and peace. This point was the eye of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and for this fandom though I've been a Sterek fan for years now. I'd appreciate any kudos or comments!!!


End file.
